battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Quentin Scar
vs. |date = March 21st - March 23rd 1918 |place = Travecy, Picardy region, France |terrain = |modes = Conquest Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Operations (Kaiserschlacht - Map 1) Frontlines |combat = |singleplayer = Yes (Through Mud and Blood) |map = |music = }} St. Quentin Scar is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 1.Maps of Battlefield 1 - Battlefield.com - Retrieved June 12, 2016 The map is set in the , during the initial stages of the major German offensive , located in Northern France, where German troops attempt to push through British defenses. This map was featured in the closed alpha of Battlefield 1. On January 10, 2018, the gamemode Frontlines was officially supported on St. Quentin Scar.Article of Frontlines coming to St. Quentin ScarTweet regarding Frontlines and St. Quentin Scar Overview St. Quentin Scar takes place in a rural stretch of the French countryside. The village of Travecy sits directly in the map center, with other objectives on the outskirts connected by roads to the main service route running horizontally along the map's center. As the map is situated on the front-line, the contrast between the brown smudge of trenches, shell craters and scorched earth to the north-east, the grassy green farmland of the south-west and the grey blocks of the town between the two is immediately visible, with terrain changing considerably as one traverses the map. Amiens and its cathedral can be seen engulfed in smoke in the distance to the south-west. Behemoth The Behemoth of this map is the Airship L30, spawning over the respective team's deployment. Control Points show/hide Conquest Combat during Conquest on St. Quentin Scar is diverse—the gently rolling hills, fields and roads of the map outskirts provide open sightlines suited to long range and armored vehicle gameplay in the gaps between objectives, while the highly urbanized terrain of the map centerpiece and the objectives themselves often cater to close-quarters infantry combat, forming a trap for any tanks following the main road through the town. The abundance of available aircraft round out the combined arms experience. There are six objectives in Conquest. Equipment Deployments In Conquest, the British Empire spawns on the southern edge and the German Empire on the northern edge. German Deployment The German team starts within a set of battered fortifications of Petticoat Trench to the north-east. A morass of trenches and pillboxes span the churned landscape, with barrage balloons listing above the lines. A muddy road winds south-east past the closest objective, Venture Farm, towards the crossroads outside the Travecy Abbey. Two QF 1 AA guns stand alongside the trenches at the back of the German spawn. St. Quentin Scar German Deployment 01.png St. Quentin Scar German Deployment 04.png British Deployment The British team starts on pristine farmland to the south-west, with an intact windmill and a cluster of farm buildings adjacent to a junction, with one path leading north-west towards the nearest objective, Ronquenet Farm, and the other consisting of the main road leading north towards the town. Two QF 1 AA emplacements and a field gun spawn close by to the windmill, allowing the British to defend their base sector. St. Quentin Scar British Deployment 01.png St. Quentin Scar British Deployment 02.png Flags The six flags are arranged in a triangle, with flag A to the east, C and D forming a midline, and F to the west. A motorcycle and a scout car spawn on each flag once captured. Venture Farm Venture Farm is situated within an artillery bastion on a hill on the eastern outskirts of the town. A number of field guns sit in wide dugouts lined with sandbags and surrounded by concertina wire and wooden holdfasts. On the north-east side of the position is a concrete pillbox that falls within the capture zone. Next to the flag itself is the objective's most prominent feature—a partially collapsed windmill, presumably demolished in the crossfire. A QF 1 AA gun sits by the howitzers in the south dugout while a heavy machine gun is emplaced next to the windmill, overwatching the western approach to the objective. A similarly orientated FK 96 is found slightly further downhill. Another FK 96 stands at the north end of the bridge to the west of the windmill. Additionally, the trenches between the German deployment and Venture Farm are heavily reinforced with regular heavy machine gun nests. Once the sector is captured by the Germans, this flag provides a forward spawn location for their two tanks. St. Quentin Scar Venture Farm 01.png St. Quentin Scar Venture Farm 02.png St. Quentin Scar Venture Farm 03.png St. Quentin Scar Venture Farm 04.png St. Quentin Scar Venture Farm 05.png St. Quentin Scar Venture Farm 06.png Monastery Travecy Abbey is located by a crossroads of roadways leading from the town, the Sunken Roads, and the German spawn. The flag itself is found within the exposed foundation of the destroyed monastery. A perimeter of partially collapsed walls protect those in the capture zone, in addition to a number of pillars and wooden beams from the collapsed roof inside the monastery itself. Two damaged farm buildings to the north and south-west block the defender's line of sight, and can grant strong fighting positions, provided they stay standing. A hillside to the west overlooks the center of the map, offering high ground for defenders, but potentially concealing approach from those inside the monastery. More hills to the south allow sight onto the Townhouse and parts of the town. Heavy machine guns without gunshields are emplaced at some of the windows of the destroyed monastery, in addition to one with shields on the crest of the hill to the south-west. A QF 1 AA is emplaced outside the eastern wall. A Tank Hunter kit is found within the church ruin. St. Quentin Scar Travercy Abbey 01.png St. Quentin Scar Travercy Abbey 02.png St. Quentin Scar Travercy Abbey 03.png St. Quentin Scar Travercy Abbey 04.png St. Quentin Scar Travercy Abbey 05.png St. Quentin Scar Travercy Abbey 06.png Sunken Roads Sunken Roads is set in a township on the edge of the frontline - as such, little has survived intact. A number of gutted stone bungalows are placed directly around the flag itself, while larger, two-story brick buildings in a similar state line the road to the east and north-west. The capture zone is littered with piles of stone debris and half-standing walls, of limited directional use as cover. As most of the buildings are missing roofs, the two-story buildings provide a useful elevated firing position, but are missing walls themselves, leaving those exploiting the higher ground somewhat vulnerable. Some of the walls resist further destruction, preventing the area from being completely stripped of cover. St. Quentin Scar Sunken Roads 01.png St. Quentin Scar Sunken Roads 02.png St. Quentin Scar Sunken Roads 03.png St. Quentin Scar Sunken Roads 04.png St. Quentin Scar Sunken Roads 05.png St. Quentin Scar Sunken Roads 06.png Hotel de Ville The Hotel de Ville townhouse is found on the southern side of the map. The capture zone is found in a walled courtyard behind the townhouse, with a barn forming the east edge. Roads leading to the flag from the north and west are almost completely enclosed by buildings, leading inevitably for house-to-house fighting to reach the objective. Mouse-holing to avoid the cover-devoid streets and courtyards is advised, as dominant elevated positions on the top floor of the house, in addition to a nearby windmill, ensure these locations, as well as the fields to the south, are vulnerable to fire. A QF 1 AA gun is set up in the middle of the townhouse's back yard. St. Quentin Scar Hotel de Ville 01.png St. Quentin Scar Hotel de Ville 02.png St. Quentin Scar Hotel de Ville 03.png St. Quentin Scar Hotel de Ville 04.png Baker's Meadow Baker's Meadow is located on the northern side of town. As with Hotel de Ville, Baker's Meadow is surrounded on three sides by residential and auxiliary structures, with only the northern approach bordering open fields. A network of alleyways run between buildings either side of the comparatively open capture zone—a square yard covered in grass. A Tank Hunter kit is located at this flag. St. Quentin Scar Baker's Meadow 01.png St. Quentin Scar Baker's Meadow 02.png St. Quentin Scar Baker's Meadow 03.png St. Quentin Scar Baker's Meadow 04.png Ronquenet Farm A Conquest flag is situated next to yet another windmill on the north-west side of the map. The intact windmill sits on a raised hillock next to a farm courtyard, with a barn and a rural homestead lying on the northern perimeter. The surrounding fields and roads leading up to the flag are almost completely devoid of cover, save for some ditches and farm fences, making the windmill an ample spot for defense. Around the flag itself, the open courtyard provides little cover, with the buildings again being the safest, if not the sturdiest, option. The courtyard is, however, isolated from much of the map by its elevation. A QF 1 AA is located on a mound south-east of the capture radius, while an FK 96 is found in the courtyard facing the southern road. A heavy machine gun is found further down the same road. If held by the British team, this flag provides a forward spawn for their two tanks. St. Quentin Scar Ronquenet Farm 01.png St. Quentin Scar Ronquenet Farm 02.png St. Quentin Scar Ronquenet Farm 03.png St. Quentin Scar Ronquenet Farm 04.png St. Quentin Scar Ronquenet Farm 05.png Operations The first half of Kaiserschlacht takes place in St. Quentin Scar in 1918. The German Empire seeks to break out of the no-man's-land of the Péronne Sector and capture Travecy, which is currently held by the British Empire. Sector 1 Germans start their offensive by leaving their own trenches and charging through no-man's-land to the British trenches about 100m away. Two objectives are located in this sector. Objective A is Orchard Post, a trench line on the north-west side of the sector that runs what was once a row of houses. An FK 96 is set up on the north-east corner of the position, for defense against German tanks. Objective B is the Petticoat Trench, a strongpoint orientated around a concrete pillbox to the south-east. Here, trenches are staggered uphill, with a QF 1 AA gun emplaced behind the main defenses. Another FK 96 field gun is set up to the north-west, between the two objectives. Additionally, a number of machine guns are emplaced at intervals along the line. The Germans are outfitted with two tanks, a horse, and two planes for their assault. The British receive only one plane, and must rely on their stationary guns to even the odds. Sector 2 After the front line is breached, the Germans continue their advance through the rest of the trenches and start to fight to the top of the ridge. The defender's second line consists of Objective A, Loaf Ridge, to the north-west, and Objective B, Venture Farm, uphill to the south-east. Loaf Ridge is a much more ramshackle set of defenses, with wide, shallow trenches constructed around more ruined residences, while the high ground around Venture Farm more favors the British. A QF 1 AA gun is found near Venture farm, while a field gun can each by found near both objectives. The pillboxes by each point are bristling with machine guns, and can put up significant resistance. At this objective, the British receive a tank to help with the defense. The Germans, meanwhile, gain the support of a Sentry, which can be picked up from the west side of Petticoat trench. Sector 3 After the ridge, the fighting continues downhill, through a broken abbey and a decimated town. In this sector, Objective A is found within Sunken Roads to the north-west, and Objective B is inside Travecy Abbey to the south. Each objective has its own FK 96 field gun nearby for defense. At this stage, the defenders receive an additional plane. Sector 4 At sector 4, the British retreat to the main town itself - the next point of attack for the Germans. Three Objectives lie inside the town limits. Objective A, Windmill Crossing, is the furthest afield, and is at the end of the main boulevard on the west side of town. It is concentrated around a roadblock opposite the windmill park. Objective B, Travecy Square, is within a walled courtyard on the north-east side of town. Objective C, Hotel de Ville, is the townhouse to the south. Sector 5 After the town is taken by the Germans, only two windmills are left to be taken. Objective A is Ronquenet Farm, on a hillock overlooking the town to the north-west. Objective B is on the opposite side of the main road, directly south of Ronquenet. A QF 1 AA gun is emplaced here. After securing this sector, the British defenders are routed, with the victorious German troops now unbarred in their advance towards the suburbs of Amiens. Frontlines In Frontlines, the battle is fought between Venture Farm and the north-west sector of Travecy village. Close quarters fighting in confined urban locations is expected. The objectives of Sunken Roads and Hotel de Ville are offset from their usual locations in Conquest and Operations. No vehicles are available in this gamemode. German Base The German telegraphs are located in and around Venture Farm. One is by the muddy road right next to the Windmill. Another is in a building ruin off to the north, in between the windmill and Loaf Ridge. St. Quentin Scar Frontlines German Base 01.png St. Quentin Scar Frontlines German Base 02.png St. Quentin Scar Frontlines German Base 03.png Sunken Roads Sunken Roads is now found south-east of its former location, near the stone bridge and the intersection north of Travecy Abbey. The position consists of a line of howitzers amidst a mostly levelled section of the village, with only an oblong shed building still mostly standing. The position is enclosed by an outer perimeter of half-standing walls, which once inside, concentrate combat to within a short distance and limit sightlines to the capture zone from the outside. Monastery The Monastery is the central objective in Frontlines, found in the exact same area as Travecy Abbey. The capture zone requires players to enter the rubble-strewn interior of the abbey. Hotel de Ville Hotel de Ville is shifted down the road to the north relative to its Conquest location. It now consists of a row of back yards between the regular Hotel de Ville and Travecy Square. The garden and building walls can be knocked through to gain easier access to the diminutive capture area. British Base The British telegraphs are positioned on the south-west side of Travecy, around Baker's Meadow and Butcher's Alley. Objective A is found in the muddy field of the meadow, with objective B being located between the two stable buildings opposite of the corner shop found at Butcher's Alley. St. Quentin Scar Frontlines British Base 01.png St. Quentin Scar Frontlines British Base 02.png St. Quentin Scar Frontlines British Base 03.png Rush In Rush, the German forces must push west through no-man's-land and the trenches to reach the town of Travecy and beyond, destroying British communication posts along the way. Sector 1 In the initial phase of the battle, the Germans deploy from the north-eastern edge of the map, while British spawn in the secondary trench line advance of Venture farm. Objective A and B are within the same first line of zig-zag trenches. Objective B is outside to the north of the front while A is inside a pillbox further south. A number of machine guns and field guns are emplaced along this defensive line. The German Empire has access to a single tank, a KFT Scout car and a Sentry kit at this stage, while the British have no vehicles. Sector 2 The next phase is concentrated around the northern end of the secondary trench line. Objective A is closer to the Venture Farm windmill, while Objective B is in a dugout beneath three barrage balloons. Pillboxes containing MGs, and more field guns can be found in the vicinity of each objective. At this point, the British receive one tank for defense, while the Germans have their Scout Car removed. Sector 3 The next set of objectives is in the devastated suburb of Sunken Roads. Objective A is in a ruin on the east side of town, while objective B is in the ground floor of the intact two-storey house further west. Field guns stand opposite the main road leading through the area, but their line of sight is limited by the surrounding ruined structures. The British defenders receive the Sentry kit for improved infantry fighting capability. Sector 4 The last attack is launched against the town of Travecy proper. Objective A is in the ground floor of a house on the north side of town, opposite Travecy Square. Objective B is inside the windmill in the grassy area in the center of the town. The defenders receive retain their one tank for defense in the final phase, as well as the Flame Trooper. Domination Domination takes place within the village of Travecy, with the boundaries extending a short distance past the town outskirts to include the fields running parallel alongside the main road to the north and south, as well as the Abbey hill to the east. Butcher's Alley The capture point of Butcher's Alley has been moved eastwards relative to the Conquest location of Baker's Meadow, and now encompasses the two-storey building and its walled compound that overlooks the roadblock on the western edge of town. The building houses a heavy machine gun on its upper floor, set up towards the central windmill. Travecy Square The Travecy Square objective is on the north-east side of town. The flag itself is situated inside another walled compound lined on two of its sides with houses. A cradle-mounted Maxim is set up in the middle of the yard, overwatching the crossroads and the main street to the immediate south. Hotel De Ville The control of the Townhouses that comprise the Hotel De Ville on the village's southern outskirts is another point of contest. The capture zone extends to the building interiors, including the stable on the east side of the zone. This flag also has a machine gun, set up towards the back wall of the exterior compound, facing north down the connecting road. Team Deathmatch The map boundaries of Team Deathmatch limit the play area to Travecy itself, in a similar fashion to Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons takes place in the same area as Team Deathmatch. Gallery Simon-barle-simonbarle-25.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-26.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-12.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-13.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-16.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-14.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-15.jpg| Gustav-embretsen-gustavembretsen-02.jpg| Gustav-embretsen-gustavembretsen-08.jpg| Gustav-embretsen-gustavembretsen-09.jpg| Gustav-embretsen-gustavembretsen-10.jpg| Anders-schei-andersschei-01.jpg| Anders-schei-andersschei-03.jpg| Anders-lorentzen-anderslorentzen-13.jpg| Anders-lorentzen-anderslorentzen-15.jpg| Oscar-johansson-oscarjohansson-09.jpg| Oscar-johansson-oscarjohansson-11.jpg| Oscar-johansson-oscarjohansson-10.jpg| Oscar-johansson-oscarjohansson-14.jpg| Alex-sashin-alexsashin-14.jpg| St. Quentin Scar 01.png St. Quentin Scar 05.png St. Quentin Scar 06.png St. Quentin Scar 07.png St. Quentin Scar 08.png St. Quentin Scar 09.png St. Quentin Scar 10.png St. Quentin Scar 11.png St. Quentin Scar 12.png St. Quentin Scar 13.png St. Quentin Scar 14.png St. Quentin Scar 15.png St. Quentin Scar 16.png St. Quentin Scar 17.png St. Quentin Scar 18.png St. Quentin Scar 19.png St. Quentin Scar 20.png St. Quentin Scar German Deployment 02.png St. Quentin Scar 21.png St. Quentin Scar 22.png St. Quentin Scar 23.png St. Quentin Scar 24.png St. Quentin Scar 25.png St. Quentin Scar 26.png St. Quentin Scar 27.png St. Quentin Scar 28.png St. Quentin Scar 29.png St. Quentin Scar 30.png St. Quentin Scar 02.png|Sunny St. Quentin Scar 03.png|Rain St. Quentin Scar 04.png|Fog Trivia *In the game files this map is named MP_Scar. *The Pre-Alpha names of the map's Conquest objectives were different to release: **Venture Farm was Burning Mill **Sunken Roads was Ruined Village **Hotel de Ville was Townhouse **Baker's Meadow was Backyard **Ronquenet Farm was Windmill References pl:Blizna Saint-Quentin Category:Maps of Battlefield 1